


Eyes on you

by sunshineoftwilight



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Friendship, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: Two beings that everything opposes. Two different worlds. Two lifestyles. One sedentary, the other dangerous. And yet, fate will want them together. The facts are there, everything is done to ensure that they find each other. No matter the risks, no matter the fear. They will go through trials and tribulations and even brave death.





	Eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JB has his eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483988) by Untilwedie_. 



**Prelude** :

 _How to live without being afraid of dying?_ Alice was about to find out. _How to love without being afraid of being broken?_ She'd find out eventually.

She knew nothing about life. He knew everything.

She only knew about security, he knew about death.

She was surrounded by respectable people. He was around people who carried guns.

She didn't drink. He was dealing.

She had never seen a gun before in her life. He was selling them.

She was eighteen years old. He had twenty-two.

She was being rejected. He was scary.

 _How could these two people meet when a world separated them?_ It was simple, all the elements were there. Everything was there to bring them together. So that he could do with her what he wanted. So that she would let herself go to things she had never known before. Life had unexplained things in store for them. They would experience anger, hysteria, fear, friendship and perhaps even love. It's the story of the trouble-free kid, a troubled young man. It is the story of two young people whom everything opposes but whom fate wants to reunite.


End file.
